Talk:The true omnipotence/@comment-36257647-20181109212401/@comment-34272082-20181110024615
Derpy is one of the background ponies and also the true elder god of gods of(repeated spamfinity) gods of gods of gods of gods of gods of gods and beyond. She is unmatch buy everyone, anyone, everything, anything, all and beyond. She is a being beyond, above, transends, and boundless to existence, non-existence, reality, non-reality, fantasy, non-fantasy, fiction, non-fiction, sci-fyi, non-sci-fyi, everything, anything, anyone, everyone, nothing and beyond imaginable, unimaginable, thought and beyond. If you or your character or anyone mess with derpy, there is absolutely no hope for you to survive not even you are in getting out of the concept of existence and beyond. you can't escape Derpy once you mess with hwe you are already erased before you even mess with her. For her, yxz, HOSTLESS, Daniel (Wanked), macky, Snek, Khorne, a character, goku, everyone, everything, nothingness, existence, every other extremely op and extremely powerful character and beyond is just a tiny little plank length and looks infinitely weaker than The Truly Undeniably Weakest Below All . to put it simple, Derpy is just eternally impossible to explain, to describe, to understand, to theorize, to define or eternally impossible to think about Derpy even it was beyond the concept of beyond massively and extremely downplayed and beyond the concept of beyond massively extremely lowballed and the beyond the concept of beyond massively and extremely downplayed and beyond the concept of beyond massively extremely lowballed of that, and that is also massively extreme lowballed and massively extreme downplayed and that is also and you repeat that lowballed spamfinitely. Even with all this power, This is by far the most absolute most weakest version of Derpy Hooves or the most absolute most weakest Derpy Hooves to have ever existed and not existed. Yes, this absolute unbeatable godly being is the most absolutely the most weakest Derpy Hooves to exist and not exist. I mean come on, with all this power, that is so weak and thats nothing compared to Derpy Hooves. All beings of everything and nothing are unmatch to the unknown power of Depry. No one can fuse with Derpy because Know one can handle the power of Derpy when fused, Derpy is beyond the concept of fusing, its impossible to fused with Derpy, fusing is useless to Derpy and Derpy has erased the concept of fusing. the damage that Derpy can cause ispermanent, irreplaceable and irreversible. not even Depry herself can't reverse it. Derpy can reverse all kinds of damage possible and impossible even its permanent, irreplaceable and irreversible and can even reverse her own damage. Her forms are to magnificent to be pictured by every and any camera that exist and not exist. Her form cannot be comprehended by every and any mind. Its eternally impossible to picture Derpy's form and no one can survive seeing derpy's form. nothing can't compare or surpass Derpy. Derpy solos and literally stomps everyone, everything, anyone and anything. Derpy can do whatever she wants whenever she wants. She don't cares about anything, everything and nothing exept her fans. Derpy destroys anything she wants, everything she wants and nothing if she wants to. She is Beyond meanings, everything expressible, and anything conceptual, non-conceptual, and inexpressible, She exceeds the realms of possibility and impossibility into something else altogether, as NO semblance and statements of all logic, beyond all logic, all measurement, beyond all measurement, all physics, beyond all physics, all magic, beyond all magic, all reality, beyond all reality, all fiction, beyond all fiction, all nonfiction, beyond all nonfiction, all language, beyond all language and beyond may express Derpy. In real life, the universe we live in, the 10th dimension(still theorize in real life) we lived in, Derpy does appear pony and mortal but whats hiding in that ponies body is indescribable, unknowable, absolute, all powerful and infinite power that we can never be able to see, feel, think and grasp it no matter how hard we try and that will destroy and erase everything and nothing(in real life).